The Recuit: Rose's Recuitment
by dimitri007
Summary: ALL HUMAN: Recuited at 19. Trained by the best, but will love be the down fall for two of the most highly dangerous agents out there. Sequal to The Recuit.
1. Chapter 1

**SO THIS IS JUST A TASTE OF MY STORY THE RECUIT: ROSES RECUITMENT...**  
**IM STILL GOING WITH DIMITRI'S STORY BUT THAT MOSTLY HAS TASHA, IVAN AND ADRIAN IN IT AND THIS STORY IS AFTER ALL THAT SO GO CHECK IT OUT!**  
**THIS IS FOR ALL THE ROSE AND DIMITRI LOVERS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Prologue**

Rose leaned her head back against the cabin wall of the barge, trying to rest, difficult with adrenaline still running through her veins after the night's event. After 6 long months on the outside, trying to fend off the daily nightmares that kept her permanently on edge, she had been forced back into this unwanted life she tried so hard to escape from.

- She had seen him! - As much as she tried to erase the memories of the last 3 nightmarish years, there's one thing, one person her mind and heart wouldn't let her forget. "Dimitri." She sighed softly, feeling the thrill that shook her body just at the sound of his name. Dimitri: her trainer, tormentor, seducer, and savior. He was all that wrapped into a gorgeous enigma.

And what a gorgeous package that was. She remembered her first view of him in that overly bright cage. It wasn't until later when the fear and shock drained away that she was able to recall him with a searing clarity. She remembered those clear beautiful brown eyes that regarded her with a wary curiosity. The rich brown colored curls that became wild and untamed after he subdued her pitiful attack with little effort. She recalled how strong his hands were as they held her down. Most of all, she remembered the feel of that hard muscular body pressed tightly against hers.

No matter how much she rebelled and showed her disdain for him during their training sessions, she couldn't repress the longing, the desire that coiled deep in her every time she saw him. He was featured front and center in too many of her frustrated fantasies and dreams. Ones that, once she awoken, would leave her longing and wanting for the real thing with a desperation that made her want to jump out of her skin.

That frustration made her act out, rage against her captors, and most of all against him during her training. So much so that, to this day, she was still shocked that he didn't just kill her outright. She had thought Dimitri stayed his hand because of his phenomenal control. He rarely showed his annoyance with her, or any emotion for that matter. This only made the few times he showed emotion or any reaction that much more impactful.

She had been hopelessly in lust with her mentor for years, but had resigned herself to the fact that it was one-sided until the fateful day when her time was finally up. When Dimitri had warned her of the suicide mission, it showed her that he had truly cared if she lived. It also made her realized that despite the fact that they were polar opposites, she had been slowly falling in love with him for years. Probably since the first moment he had gently let her know her life had forever changed.

She had spent the last 6 months trying to build a life of her own, resigned to the fact that she could never be with the one she loved. All that changed when she was grabbed from the caf she was working at. Once she gotten rid of her would be attacker, she had no thought other than putting as many miles between her and the terrorist, knowing that Section wouldn't be far behind once that damn videotape was sent to them.

Rose leaned her head hard against the metal walls, cursing to herself. She still didn't know what made her follow the terrorists after hearing they were going to ambush a Section team. She didn't owe these unnamed operatives or Section anything, yet she found herself hopping onto the back of a truck heading toward the location. Somewhere deep in her sub consciousness was the thought that she might possibly catch one more glimpse of him.

She closed her eyes, picturing the night's event. The cry of warning was lodged unsaid in her throat as she saw a hand held rocket shot straight toward the Section vehicle. She saw an operative leap from the car and before the fireball from the devastated vehicle had a chance to die down, the man had jumped gracefully to his feet, firing with deadly accuracy at the terrorist waiting to ambush him.

It only took a fraction of a second to confirm that the man dealing out death with each shot was Dimitri. She could only stare in helpless rapture at him for a moment. She had to force her feet to move, to take her away from there now that she saw him one last time. When she turned, she saw two more men taking aim at Dimitri. Without a thought of the consequence, she aimed the gun she had taken from her attacker and took the terrorists out.

The sharp bark of the gun had long faded before she reluctantly looked back at Dimitri. The impact of his deep brown eyes illuminated by the burning car between them nearly took her breath away. They did nothing but stare at each other, their breathing in unison. It was as if they had never truly seen each other before and could now feast their sight on the other, their guards lowered leaving behind their wants and needs.

Angry shouts and the sounds of running footsteps broke them out of their reverie. When Dimitri looked away at the oncoming attackers, she managed to move her immobile feet and got away as quickly as she could.

Rose hid in a barge as she waited for the first light to try to buy her way onto a fishing boat to take her far from Lyon. The night seemed to last forever, the inky blackness oppressive, threatening to drag her down into its dark depth. She tried to rest, to slow her heart that was still beating fast, to try to forget the impact of those eyes.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard quiet footsteps heading toward the door. She tensed, hoping and praying the steps would lead away from her hiding place. The door swung open with a tortured metal squeal and in walked Dimitri, a vision in black. She stood up as quickly as she could on unsteady feet, pointing her gun that shook so violently that it would be a miracle if she could even aim correctly.

Dimitri looked everywhere except her, eyes sweeping the room, unconcerned that a gun was aimed at his head. Shoot Rose! Her mind screamed at her but her fingers refused to obey her, frozen stubbornly on the grip not even squeezing the trigger.

With one sweep of his hand, Dimitri knocked the arm holding the pistol across her chest, making the weapon useless. Her frozen fingers refused to release the gun so he shoved her against the cabin walls until the gun fell harmlessly from her hand. His strong grip tightened on her upper arms as he swung her around to land in a heap on top of the containers in the middle of the room.

He came down with her to lay flush against her body, making her recall the first time they ever met. Dimitri wordlessly stared at her, a myriad of unreadable emotions swirling in those clear depths. She could only stare helplessly back at him, waiting for what she didn't know. She gasped when Dimitri crushed his lips down on hers, covering her entire mouth, kissing her deeply with a desperation that took her breath away.

Her whole body froze at the onslaught of feeling coursing through her from just that carnal kiss alone. By the time he lifted his lips from hers, she would have done anything that he asked, so desperately did she want him.

"I thought I lost you."

She stared up at him to read the emotions that he wasn't trying to hide for once. There were desire, pain, loss, and maybe even a flicker of love reflected there. She scrambled to find the last of her anger and resolve. Knowing it was a losing battle, she spat out: "You never had me!"

Rose stared back at him with the challenge in her eyes as Dimitri stared wordlessly back at her. She knew even as she said it that she had lied. If he'd only asked, she would be his without hesitation or fight. She couldn't resist the demands her heart and body was clamoring for and pulled him down to claim his lips.

Her entire body shivered when she heard him groan against her lips. She would have smiled in triumph knowing that he wasn't unaffected, except she was too busy kissing him like the starving wanton creature that she was. She opened her lips to allow him to claim her more completely, moaning instantly as she felt his tongue sweep in to tangle with hers.

She sat up, forcing him to kneel before her on the crate as she pushed impatiently at his jacket. The offending garment slid from his shoulders, revealing those broad shoulders that she had been dreaming about for years. She slid her hands around the breadth of those shoulders before wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him flush against her once more.

They forced their lips apart, panting and drawing needed breath as they stared at one another. She groaned as Dimitri dipped his head to kiss a path to her neck. She angled her head to allow him better access and gasped when he nibbled on her earlobe and kissed her behind the ear. Every kiss, every caress was making her almost incoherent in her need.

She drew the black shirt up impatiently to run fevered hands across firm muscles. Just touching wasn't enough as she pushed Dimitri back once more. "Up." She commanded as she pulled his shirt up, barely giving him time to raise his arms up so she could tug the shirt over his head. She stared at that broad chest with perfectly formed Pecs and a six pack that would make anyone drool. She ran her hands possessively down his chest to his flat stomach before hooking her hands to his waistband and undoing the button.

Rose looked up at his heated gaze and noticed the smallest smile tugging at his lips at her demands. She raised her eyebrows at that gesture and demanded imperiously: "Off!" as she pointed at his pants. Dimitri stood from his kneeling position to kick off his shoes and socks before unzipping the fly and shoving the pants down from his strong legs. He was left clad only in black boxer briefs, which she decided needed to come off immediately.

She looked up at his challenging stare and smiled before ordering him to strip once again: "Take it off." He smiled fully this time before hooking his fingers under the waistband and shoving the material down his legs. He straightened to stand unashamedly back at her. She swallowed hard as she took in the sight of him.

Beautiful that was the only thought that came to her mind as she looked at him. He was sheer perfection from head to toe. She unabashedly eyed him from his beautiful masculine face, to the broad shoulders, to the sculpted chest, to those strong muscular legs. Her gaze focused on the perfect masculinity laying nested in dark curls. She unconsciously licked her lips as she stared at his thick shaft already hardened and awaiting her touch.

"Your turn." His soft voice shook her out of her rapturous regard and she stared up at his face that was slightly flushed with need. She smiled and looked into his eyes as she knelt on the container. She unbuttoned her pants slowly, enjoying the feeling of empowerment as the lust emanated from his eyes. She stood up to slide the pants down her long legs, smiling as she saw his eyes follow the movement of her pants.

He stared up at her as she ran her hands lightly to her shirt, raising the hem slowly before pulling it off over her head. She stood in front of him, clad only in white panties and watched as he feasted his eyes over her curves. She pushed her hair back over her shoulders so that Dimitri could have an unobstructed view of her body. She felt the skin tingle, everywhere his eyes traveled, as if he was caressing her physically as well.

His eyes came to a stop at her white panties before raising his eyes back to hers. "I want you to take it off." She whispered wantonly before smiling a smile as old as Eve. He stepped forward before running his hands slowly up from her calves to her thighs before resting on her panties. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and drew the garment down her legs, the materials resisting slightly as it clung to her moistened flesh.

She stepped out of her panties to stand proudly in front of him. His eyes sweep from her feet all the way up to her face, stopping here and there for appreciative longer views. His gaze finally met hers; the heated need shown in his clear eyes reflected her own craving.

"What do you want?" he asked softly.

She groaned out: "I want you to touch me."

Once again he wrapped his strong fingers around her ankles before running them up the calves to wrap around her knees. Her legs nearly buckled as he caressed the back of her knees, calling her attention to a hot spot there she hadn't even known she possessed. He ran his hands around the back of her thighs before reaching the curves on the bottom of her buttocks. He spread his fingers wide to sweep his hands over the sweet curves of her butt before traveling up to the small of her back. He ran light fingers up her spine, making her nerves tingle the entire way until he reached to top of her shoulders.

She hadn't realized that she was panting slightly, breathing harder as his talented fingers moved across her skin. Her breath hitched when his hands ran lightly down her sides before sweeping forward to her abdomen. She waited with baited breath, inhaling sharply as his large hands moved up to cup both of her breasts. He ran his hands over and around her breasts before cupping them and running his thumbs lightly over the hardened peaks.

Rose moaned loudly as Dimitri continued brushing over her nipples. Her moans became louder as he pinched the twin buds lightly, making her want nothing more than to just jump on him and release the tension that overwhelmed her. Dimitri had no intention of rushing the moment though and continued toying lightly over her breasts. He finally moved his hands to wrap around her back before pulling her closer.

"Dimitri!" Her shocked gasp echoed through the cabin as his hot mouth closed around a breast. He kept a firm pulling motion as he sucked around a hardened nipple. She could feel every pull of his mouth and it echoed in yearning deep within her core. She tossed her head back as he transferred his attention to the other breast and lavished attention to the waiting flesh.

While his mouth was occupied, his hands stroked her back with firm strokes, moving down to cup her buttocks and pulling her even closer. She had been standing in front of him with increasingly unstable legs shaking from his touch. "Dimitri I can't I'm going to fall."

Dimitri pulled his mouth from her breast to look up at her face. "Let go." She groaned and acquiesced to his command as she collapsed down onto the crate. She was now looking up at him as he stood in front of her. She watched him with needy eyes as he placed his knees on top of the crate and leaned closer. She lay back with a sigh of release, breathlessly waiting for him to touch her again.

She didn't have to wait long as he braced his arms around her waist before leaning down to kiss her stomach. She sucked in her breath as he kissed his way down to her navel before dipping his tongue into the hollow there. She gasped and restlessly moved her legs until he captured one of her legs. He lifted the leg until her feet rested on the crate with her knee bent.

He kissed his way lower as she buried her fingers into his wild curls, the strands softer than she could have imagined. Her grip tightened involuntarily as he finally brought his lips to her heated core. "Dimitri!" She cried out as his talented tongue toyed with the hidden bud before taking it fully into his mouth. He pushed her raised leg to the side to open her more fully to his caress.

All thoughts fled from her mind as her hips bucked wantonly against his mouth, thrusting in time to a rhythm as old as time. He pulled her other leg up and over his shoulder, raising her hips high as he increased the tempo and pressure of his licks. Oh God his tongue! was her last thought as she screamed his name in release, unable to hold back any longer.

The waves of pleasure rocking her body hadn't fully receded before he crawled up her body, her leg still hooked over his shoulder. He brought their body flush together before leaning down and claiming her lips once more. She moaned against his lips as she felt his fingers playing with her sensitive core once again. She shuddered as he slid a finger deep inside her, finding her wet and creamy from her release.

His tongue inside her mouth mimicked the movement of his finger. She moaned against his lips as he inserted another finger inside her, pushing deeper inside and increasing the tempo. She tore her lips from his as she begged breathlessly: "Please, Dimitri."

He looked at her with possessive eyes as he removed his fingers and shifted closer to her core. She looked down as he fisted his thick shaft in his hand and inserted the broad tip into the narrow passage. She groaned at the feel of him stretching her entrance almost beyond bearing.

She growled in irritation when he didn't go any further: "Dimitri!" He stared at her intensely with pupils dilated wide until it made his eyes black. She cried out as he thrust hard once, burying himself to the hilt and making them one. She opened her eyes wide as she stared up at him, her body trying to adjust to the feel of him inside. He filled her completely, stretching her wide almost to the point of pain.

He kept still, letting her body adjust. She was aware suddenly that she was panting hard like she had just run a marathon. All her attention and nerve endings were focused on where they were joined. A primal urge made her shift restlessly under him, resulting in glorious friction between their bodies. He sucked in his breath at her movement and they stared wordlessly at each for a long moment.

Rose stared up at his beautiful face, a fine sheen of sweat coating it making the hair around his face to dampen and curl slightly. He had been in control this whole time, but she sensed with the slightest word or action he would break and truly let down his guard. She brought her hands up to frame his face before whispering: "Let go please."

He groaned before leaning down and kissing her wildly. Her eyes widened again as he begin moving inside her. Slowly pulling out until the head of his shaft remained before thrusting abruptly forward. She moaned with each stroke as she buried her hands in his head to bring their lips together.

She gasped as he lifted her hips up to meet his every thrust. She dug the leg over his shoulder into his back to bring him closer to her body. The other leg she wrapped wantonly high around his waist. She held on tight as Dimitri increased the rhythm of his thrusts while stroking harder and deeper. With a particularly hard thrust, she went over the edge crying his name. Her entire body shuddered as she was swept in wave after wave of exquisite release.

She opened her eyes and realized that she was crying in happiness. She met Dimitri's dark eyes and realized that he hadn't reached his release yet. He pumped her with small strokes, grinding deep inside her to help enhance her orgasm. At meeting her glance, he brought his body down to hers, looping one arm under her hips and the other around her shoulder.

He buried his head against her neck and he started thrusting hard into her. She closed her eyes in ecstasy, feeling the deep thrusts into her needy core. She gasped as he kissed her neck against her hot spot as he increased the pumping motion of his hips. She cried out as he thrusts almost savagely into her, hitting that spot deep inside that made her see stars. She chanted his name as he pumped wildly into her, hitting her needy core with the broad head deep inside.

The force of his thrusts moved them back and forth on top of the crate. She arched her hips up to meet him as he pumped roughly into her. She cried out in release again as he dipped his fingers to press against her mound. His talented fingers caressed around her opening, already stretched completely by his thick shaft before rubbing the sensitive bud.

The edge of her vision faded as all her senses were overwhelmed by the man in her arms. The one she had been craving and waiting for long before she had ever found him. Her heart soared, set free yet bound irrevocably to his sensual man.

Dimitri brought them together several more heady strokes before crying out: "Roza!" The feel of his warmth released deep inside made her walls clench tight around his shaft as she was sent over the edge once more to oblivion.

Rose awoke hours later and stretched languidly. Her body ached pleasantly in all sorts of interesting places. She couldn't help smiling widely at the thought of all that they did that night. She had lost count of the number of times she had reached total meltdown as Dimitri brought their bodies together again and again.

The man seemed to have encyclopedia knowledge of how to make every nerve ending in her body come alive. He had taken her against the wall, leaning over the crates with his strong body wrapped around behind her, sitting down, on all fours, gentle and slow, and rough and wild. There wasn't a single inch of her body he didn't explore and marked as his. She was going to have some bruises in some interesting places tomorrow and she couldn't be happier at the cause.

What made her the happiest was how close emotionally they were through the night. Dimitri had hid nothing from her and held nothing back. All the passion, wants, and need he had hidden was released to show only the man behind the shield. She wasn't alone she thought happily to herself, knowing without doubt that he loved her back.

She was so happy that despite how sore she already was from the night's vigorous activities, she wanted to surrender to him once more, and in so doing claim him as hers. Where was he? She looked around to see him standing ever vigilant looking out the window.

She feasted her eyes on him for a long moment, looking at that muscular body with that lush bubble butt. She licked her lips, mouth suddenly dry with the memories of grabbing that delectable butt as he pumped endlessly into her.

Okay this is getting out of control. She stood up, suppressing a groan at how sore her body truly was. She ignored the aches, knowing it was worth it to add even more to the mix at the hands of that beautiful man.

She walked up to him and couldn't resist running her hand across that beautiful broad chest. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine."

She shivered slightly at his response, knowing he was already pulling away emotionally from her. "Where does Section think you are?"

"Gathering intel."

She smiled at his response, knowing how easily he could fool Section. She was startled when he asked: "Why didn't you let me know you were alive?"

She looked up into his eyes, less guarded now reflecting some of the pain he must have felt at the uncertainty of her fate. She owed him the truth after he saved her life. "I almost did once, I don't know why I didn't. I put everything out of my mind. Even the things that I didn't want to forget." She looked into his eyes to show her sincerity.

He nodded slightly, accepting her answer. She looked out the window as she thought about her time away. "Do you know, for three years all I did was dream about getting out of Section. When I did, it wasn't what I expected. This isn't freedom."

Dimitri wrapped his arm around her shivering form, wordlessly offering his support. She turned and buried her face into his neck and breathed: "This isn't freedom "

-Without you she thought to herself, but was too much of a coward to voice it. Dimitri pulled her body close, offering his warmth and strength. She greedily held tight to him, knowing that it might be the last chance she would ever get to be this close to him.

**CHAPTER ONE DONE...**  
**I WILL TRY TO PUT ONE UP IN A FEW DAYS BUT IM STILL DOING DIMITRI'S STORY AND I WILL FINISH IT.**  
**REVEIW PLZ IDEAS WELCOMED**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**OK SO IAM GOING TO FINISH MY DIMITRI STORY BEFORE I KEEP GOING WITH ROSE'S STORY SO I DONT CONFUSE MYSELF.**

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS IDEA'S ALWAYS WELCOMED.**

**CHAPTER TWO: FAILED MISSION**

**( 3 YEARS BEFORE ****Prologue**. )

Dimitri scanned the bookstore cataloging the few customers there as Rose approached the saleswoman.

Woman: "Excuse me? Can I help you?"

Rose: "I want your database."

Woman: "Look I don't know what you think you'll find here. We're just a "

Rose: "I wasn't asking."

Woman: "Okay, alright."

He noticed one of the customers was paying too particular of attention to the conversation. His suspicion was confirmed when he pulled out a gun. He quickly took him out as he scanned the remaining people to ensure no further resistance.

His Comm piece crackled on as Quinn reported: "Dimitri, hostile converging from the south quadrant."

He glanced back to Rose and the salesclerk as she reached for a gun. Rose shoots her and yelled out: "Dimitri go!"

He ducks to avoid gunfire as they left the store. "I need a location on Rose."

Quinn: "She's just behind you Dimitri. I'm getting an elevation reading."

He used the storm drainage pipes to climb up to the stairs in time to see a guy take aim at Rose and shoots. He shoots at the guy, but it was too late as he watched Rose disappear from view off the building. He kept his voice as calm as possible as he asked: "Rose's location?"

Quinn: "She's on the ground Dimitri. Sixteen meters SSE. You're going to have to make a ground approach."

He climbed down to the street level and made his way around the building to the back. To his horror all he found was some blood on the ground.

The ride back to Section was long and filled with unbearable silence. Chatter on the transport was minimal as all the team members avoided his glance. He kept the rising panic at bay by separating his emotion and focusing on completing the mission debrief. He knew if he thought about what might have happened to Rose, he would slowly unravel and would be of no use to help her. She needed him functioning and at his best in order to save her, especially if she had been taken by Bright Star operatives.

The mission debrief was difficult to sit through. Christian has been waiting for a chance to write Rose off for years and now he's getting his chance.

Quinn: "Housekeeping found this. It's a thermal block. We knew that Bright Star had the technology to block our RNR block scans but not this. This is why we couldn't see them until they left the room."

Dimitri: "What's the status on Rose?"

Christian: "Rose's implant went off a few minutes after we lost our visual on her."

Dimitri: "Last known location?"

Quinn: "2 blocks from where she fell. She's off the board."

Christian: "Quinn isolated another Bright Star substation in Romaine. Now since they mirror their database information, of course the network will assemble a storm team and attempt to acquire the personnel database we lost. It is essential that we obtain this information in the next 72 hours. There will be severe repercussions if we can't."

Dimitri: "Rose has the disk."

Christian: "Your mission is now listed as aborted Dimitri. We consider the database information you acquired on premises unobtainable. We've had no contact with her for 6 hours. Per procedure, she'll be listed as killed in action."

Instead of a clean death, Christian would leave Rose lingering as a captive by Bright Star. This scenario was too close to what happened with Jayde that it took all his control not to leap out of the chair and strangle Christian with his bare hands. The only thing that stopped him was that Rose needed him alive and not confined in order to find her.

**THanks for the reviews they are awesome you guys are awesome...**

**KEEP THEM COMING! REVIEW PLZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: DAY 1**

Rose slowly regained consciousness. There was a burning ache on her side from the bullet wound and various aches and bruises from the fall off the roof. She could hear the sound of water dripping, which made her frown in confusion since she doesn't typically hear that in the sterile environment of the med lab. Her eyes snapped opened when she heard the sound of a cat meowing.

Where the hell am I? She thought to herself. There were various wounded animals in cages throughout the room. There were wooden beams and masonry walls around her. It looked like she was in a basement, which begs the question again: where the hell am I?

A door opened in the roof and a ladder was lowered. A skinny man entered the room rather clumsily and walked to where she laid on the bed. He reached out to touch her, but she grabbed his hand to stop him.

The man said with a southern sounding accent: "You're alive."

Rose: "Where am I?"

"You know you wouldn't be if it weren't for me. Alive that is. It wasn't easy getting that bullet out of you."

"Thank you."

"Mother always said that if you're going to be good at anything you better resolve yourself to practice."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a doctor."

She flinched back slightly as the man leaned down and sniffed her. He continued: "You smell a lot nicer than most of my patients."

She looked around at the cages filled with wounded animals again and looked back cautiously at the man. She pleaded as nicely as she could: "Do you think you can take these handcuffs off of me?"

The man laughed, like a patronizing parent to a child and responded: "I like that. The patient telling the doctor what to do. Um, I'll make those decisions if it's all right with you."

He's as much a doctor as she was a concert pianist. It was obvious that this man was seriously deluded and had to be handled with care. "I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"I will take very good care of you."

She watched as he filled a syringe as he continued: "Very safe here."

Safe from what she wondered. "What's your name?"

"Robert. What's yours?"

"Rose."

"Rose. Very pretty name Rose. You want to know a secret? Besides my mother, you're the first girl I've ever well, uh um, been able to talk to."

She couldn't suppress her moan of pain when Robert injected her with the needle, his obvious lack of practice on a human patient evident.

Robert continued creepily: "No one as smart and pretty like you."

Whatever was in the syringe was making her drowsy. She vaguely felt him brush her hair back and cringed with revulsion. She fought to stay conscious as long as she could, but it was a battle she couldn't win.

Dimitri had been doing periodic scans for Rose's implant signals for hours as he worked with every contact in the northern hemisphere trying to pick up chatters of anyone abducting a Section agent. So far his search had came up with nothing. No clues of her whereabouts. With each hour passing, the chances of Rose still being alive grew slimmer. He had to keep hope alive though, or he will break down and crumble into nothingness.

He looked up as Christian stormed into the room.

Christian: "You're aware of the procedure Dimitri. Did you expect we would make an exception for Rose?"

"No."

"Then you know you have a job to do and you are expected to do it. If you have to grieve then do it on your own time."

"You owe me 15 days." He watched his words take effect as Christian eyes widened at the reminder. "For helping your friend." It was a subtle reminder that Christian wasn't above making exceptions to the rules for his own purpose.

"Yes I did promise you that."

"I'd like to take them now."

"All right Dimitri. You do what you've got to do but you're on your own. If I find out you employed any Section resources, put a drain on our manpower, I will act accordingly."

"I understand."

He understood christian threats. What christian failed to realize that if he didn't do everything in his power to retrieve Rose and ensure her safety, no amount of threats will matter to him. Failure truly wasn't an option for him, for his sanity or for his continued existence

**OK I WONT BE POSTING ANYMORE OF THIS STORY TIL I FINISH DIMITI'S I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER QUICK CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**  
**ITS SHORT I KNOW BUT I WILL BE MAKING THE OTHERS LONGER ONCE I FINISH MY OTHER ONE WHICH I HOPE TO HAVE DONE IN A WEEK OR TWO.**  
**PLUS MY FIRST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY WAS QUITE LONG SO IT SHOULD MAKE UP FOR THESE SHORT ONES.**  
**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND PLZ REVEIW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ROBERT IS CRAZY AS BUT THERE WILL BE NO SEXUAL FORCE UPON ROSE NOT MY STYLE...**  
**I WATCHED PHYSCO FOR THE FIRST TIME AND GOT THE IDEA FOR HOW ROBERT SHOULD BE.**  
**HOPE THAT CLEARS UP WHERE IM TAKING ROBERT IN THIS STORY LINE.**  
**( HE ALSO WORKS FOR THE PEOPLE THAT WANT ROSE AND DIMITRI OUT OF THE PICTURE BUT IM GETTING AHEAD OF MYSELF I KNOW I SED I WOULDNT UPDATE TIL IVE DONE DIMITRI'S STORY BUT JUST A QUICK ONE.)**

**CHAPTER FOUR: OH HELL NO**

Dimitr abrupt return from his down time was met by a few raised brows, and speculative looks at his attire of leather jacket and pants instead of his customary black suit. He ignored the glances and made his way to Comm where Jason was busy sexually harassing Quinn. He spared a brief thought about how different Jason was from his twin. Hopefully, some things are still the same, and Jason would prove willing to help Rose like his brother did before him.

Jason caught his glance and temporarily gave up his pursuit of the tall brunette and walked toward him. He stated without preamble: "I need a DMV trace."

"No can do Dimitri. You know the drill." Jason looked in the direction of Quinn rolling his eyes behind her back and then motioned Dimitri to follow him. "Trust me pal, I've been there, done that. Forget it. You know the iceberg that sunk the Titanic? An amateur. Really. What do you need?"

He had a hard time following all the various colloquialism Jason was spitting out. He handed a sheet of paper to Jason with the license plate number on it and repeated: "I need a DMV trace."

...

Rose slowly came awake with a pounding headache and new aches and bruises from her latest botched escape attempt. She looked around, being careful not to move her head too much, and noticed Robert blocking the window with blocks and cement. She felt under the pillow for the fork she had hidden there and found to her despair it missing.

Robert finished his home improvement project and moved toward her with a stern look. He lectured to her: "No good deed goes unpunished. Always trying to pound that into me, but I always resisted. I guess mother knows best. Rose, you and I are friends now and we should treat each other like friends."

She watched in dread as Robert poured milk through a funnel into an IV bag. She was starting to get extremely concerned with her chance of living at the care of this nut case.

"You really do need your milk." She cringed back into the mattress as Robert prepped her arm for the needle. "You are so beautiful Rose, so very beautiful."

She moaned in pain as Robert inserted the needle and started the drip. She watched in horror as the milk made its way down the tube and into her arm. A burning pain started at the location and spread throughout her body. She concentrated on keeping her breath even in order not to give in to a panic attack. She turned her mind away from the pain and focused on her touchstone, Dimitri.

She concentrated on various memories of Dimitri. The way he looked that morning in her bed when they decided to pursue a relationship, the heartbreak in his eyes when she was brain washed to stop caring for him, the light shining on his beloved face through the fabric of the hyperbaric chamber when he brought her back to herself.

She focused on those memories and barely heard Roberts's last words: "Won't mother be happy when she learns of our surprise."

Rose woke in a drug induced fog, her entire body aching, an aftermath of having milk introduced directly into her blood stream. She found her vision was obstructed by an opaque material. She looked down in confusion and found to her horror that she was in a wedding gown.

"Oh my God!"

She had to focus on how to get out of this situation without being forced to marry a lunatic and being chained down in the basement for the rest of her life. She was still too weak to overpower him. Unbidden Lissa's voice echoed in her mind: "You can learn to shoot. You can learn to fight. But there's no weapon as powerful as your femininity." She knew Robert desired her and wants her. She'll use that knowledge as leverage against him.

Robert came downstairs an hour later with a little bouquet of flowers. "It's going to be small but it doesn't mean we can't do it right. I think it really does something for the room don't you?"

She looked at Robert, willing him to meet her gaze. "Robert. Robert? Come here. Sit down. Sit down."

Robert perched uneasily at the edge of the bed. His eyes flitted around the room, meeting hers briefly before skidding away. "Very excited about all this."

She prodded gently: "Haven't you forgotten something?"

Robert looked perplexed: "Forgotten something? Well uh I've got the decorations, the uh, the wedding cake. We're both here. No, no I don't uh, no I don't think I left anything out."

She said gently: "You never asked me how I feel about all this."

Robert's gaze hardened as he offered up his justification: "I saved your life Rose. I've taken excellent care of you. I can't think of any reason why "

She cut him off: "Then you really don't know anything about women then do you Robert? Even if a girl is going to say yes, she likes to be asked."

"If I ask, you promise to say yes?"

"That's cheating."

Robert jumped up and paced the room, not meeting her gaze. Finally he asked: "Rose will you marry me?"

He still wouldn't meet her gaze so she asked cajolingly: "Robert look at me. Look at me, come back and sit down."

Robert padded awkwardly toward the bed, looking like a lost boy. "You promised."

"Robert, take the handcuffs off."

"You know I can't do that."

"If you cared about me "

Robert shook his head vehemently: "Oh Rose please that's a broken record If you cared about me? If I unlock those handcuffs now, you're going to try and run for the road."

It was imperative that she gets Robert to trust her in order to make her escape. She said in a conciliatory tone: "Robert, I'm sorry. You're right, but that was before you asked me to marry you. It's different now."

Hope glinted in his eyes as he asked: "What? What's so what's so different now?"

She pleaded with as much pretend need for closeness as she was capable of: "I'm all tied up like this. I can't even touch you." At Robert's needing look, she added a seductive purr to her words: "Robert, I want to know what you feel like."

Robert first looked at her with need before turning indignant. He jumped up and said with loathing: "You sound like a whore Rose. Never marry a Rose."

She watched as he stormed off, sighing in frustration at her failure. She'll have to think of another tactic to get free of this mad man.

After sulking for about half an hour, Robert returned with the same cake that was rapidly becoming stale. Since this was the only food she's been given over the last few days, she ate it greedily. They were interrupted by the sound of a van pulling up the driveway. Robert left quickly to meet the visitor.

She listened intently to the exchange. The visitor identified himself as a utility worker there to read the electric meter. She cast her eyes about and noticed the meter on the far side of the room, meaning the visitor would have to come down to the basement. A flicker of hope starts burning as the man rebukes Roberts's efforts to head him off by rescheduling the reading.

The door opened and the stairs were drawn down. The man entered the basement, seemingly alone, and looked around letting his eyes adjust to the dim light. He had just seen her chained to the bed when a shot rang out and the man pitched backwards against the wall. She looked up in shock and saw Robert standing at the top of the stairs with a smoking gun in his hands. He turned around without another word and the ladder was raised once more.

She cast her eyes desperately around the room and found that Robert had accidently left the fork again. She freed herself quickly and made her way to the trap door. Robert had been too rattled by killing the man to remember to lock the door and she managed to lower the stairs. She climbed up the stairs and met the startled eyes of a middle age woman with a strong resemblance to Robert.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Mrs. Derou? Can you help me?"

The woman grins, with the same maniacal smile of Roberts's and pushed her down the stairs. The impact of the fall against her barely healing bullet wound blinded her in pain and she blacked out.

**OK CHAPTER THREE DONE HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

**I SHOULD BE DONE WITH DIMITRI'S STORY SOON AND THEN I WILL KEEP GOING WITH THIS ONE**

**I WROTE THIS CHAPTER A FEW NIGHTS AGO AND JUST WANTED TO GET IT OUT BUT THE RECUIT IS GOING TO HAVE MY FULL ATTENTION NOW**

**SO SORRY BUT I DONT SEE AN UPDATE FOR A FEW WEEKS I HOPE YOU GUYS STICK WITH ME AND YOU SHOULD GO CHECK OUT THE RECUIT AND THEN YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THIS STORY MORE :)**


End file.
